Dance Central's Darkest Mysteries
by JamieBlakes
Summary: Lil T, Taye, Glitch and Mo go undercover to find out about someone who has been killing people. Maye, Lil Glitch, MoGlitch, Lil Taye and more


**New story on Dance Central and it is about a Mystery this time. This takes place in New York. I couldn't think of anymore so I set this up**

**Plot: Someone killed Aubrey and Lil T is solving the clues.**

**Note: This story is a parody of CSI and NCIS. **

Lil T, Taye, Mo and Glitch were hanging at the park because it was a really hot and bored day because they no dance offs today or practices. Lil T and Glitch were on the playground playing games like Tag and so on as Taye and Mo just chilled out underneath the nearest tree by the playground. They were just doing normal stuff until someone ran in the park with a worried look. Lil T was the first people to realize it so she hopped off the playground to talk to the scared stranger.

"What's the matter ma'am?"

"Someone was shot in Time Square and the cops aren't here to solve this problem." Lil T was puzzled but for some reason she always solved mysteries like this even her sister Taye even knew this. She shouted out to her sister that she was going to Times Square. So Taye, Mo and Glitch came as well so they won't be worried about Lil T. They reached to Times Square like five minutes later and they realized who the person who was shot.

"AUBREY!" Lil T shouted as her three friends ran after her to find Miss Aubrey shot in the middle of Times Square. Everyone did hate her because of her ungrateful attitude but they still tried to treat her like they're friends but they hated her so much. Angel was nowhere to be found and Aubrey seemed to have gone shopping because she had like 5 shopping bags in both hands.

"Oh my gosh!" T's older sister said.

"Who did this?" The prankster said seriously.

"I might go undercover for this murder scene; since I know so much about these crimes." The shorter girl said as she got ready to go undercover.

"Can I help T?" The prodigy asked as T accepted his idea. Glitch had some items that could help them find out on who killed Miss Aubrey. As he did some evidence work, Lil T went around for witnesses for descriptions. So far she asked twenty seven people and they all said the same description about the killer.

_"This person was like 5 foot nine, 5 foot ten. This person was wearing a black blank mask over his/her face and a silver watch. His/her voice sounded quite Itallian." _Lil T was asking herself who would do this to Aubrey as she got some information about where this person went to. Someone had a clear description on where he was heading.

"This person headed to the docks to run away and they dropped their weapon along the way too. It's just down that road." Lil T looked at that direction as she asked the African American to go with her to the docks. As she was heading that direction, the person who said that they dropped their weapon was left by a nearby trash can just outside the docks gates. Lil T investigated the weapon as she got a plastic bag out of her pocket and grabbed some gloves to place the weapon in the bag.

Mo spots the exact person description heading to the docks and onto a motorcycle that was parked behind some ship containers and drove off. Mo was too slow to stop the person but realised that this person's hair was dropped onto the ground by the Tyre marks of the motorcycle.

"T. Look at this." The shorter African American investigated the piece of hair that was dropped by this person. It was a brown hair from the head. Lil T grabbed a smaller zip lock bag and use some tweezers to place the hair into the bag. Mo and Lil T walked back to the place Aubrey was killed and cops and ambulances were surrounding her and taking her to the FBI Base.

The prodigy and the short girl ran up to the cops and ask if they could have the evidence including Aubrey.

"Can please have her please?" Glitch asked first as Lil T was still trying to build her confidence. As they were asking the cops, the prankster was looking for the girl's older sister and she was hiding in a dark alleyway crying softly, wanting to talk to Aubrey and to apologize to her for the past. How she always treated her like she didn't exist. Taye finally looked up to the B-Boy and smiled a bit for him.

"Why are you in this dark alley?" Mo asked curiously as he felt sorry for the girl crying. She didn't feel like talking. You could tell by her eyes. They looked desperate fr no one to talk to anyone at this moment. But for a surprise, she finally talked.

"I just want to apologize to her Mo." And right there the prankster knew what she was talking about. "Aubrey ain't it Taye?" And then, she started to let out some tears then broke down again. Mo walks up to the crying girl and carried her bridal style back to where the incident was and noticed the younger two were smiling. Mo noticed that Taye fell asleep and hugged into his chest. Lil T and Glitch gave Mo a smirk. It was their is-there-love smirk and Mo denied it honestly.

"Okay, we are going to keep Aubrey's body at our apartment and you guys stay at our place in the living room." Lil T asked as Taye nodded in her sleep and the boys agreed to it.

_Thirty Minutes Later _

Mo drove all the way to Flash4wd's apartment as they placed Aubrey in a big, empty freezer that Lil T used to have for her ice cream and chocolate bars from her sister and friends until one day her best friend Samantha **(A/N: Samantha is mine) **went to grab Lil T's hat behind the freezer and was desperate to see what was in there. Lil T walked in to see if Samantha was okay until she finds her best friend eating 10 chocolate bars and three tubs of ice cream. Lil T should've never hide her chocolate and ice cream in there. Lil T and Glitch placed Aubrey's body in there as Taye made dinner.

"What are we having?" Lil T asked desperately

"Nachos." Everyone started to have a big grin on their face

_During the night _

Someone was knocking on the door at the Flash4wd apartment and Glitch couldn't get to sleep. So he went to open the door to reveal who it was and it was revealed that it was Bodie crying with a picture of Emilia.

"Bodie." Glitch said worriedly.

"Can I come in?" Bodie sobbed as Taye walked downstairs from her room to see who it was. She saw Bodie crying.

"Come In." Taye said as Bodie walked in and Glitch closed the door. Mo heard crying so he woke up to see who was crying and saw his Riptide friend crying. And for some reason Lil T wasn't up. She was a deep sleeper. Bodie finally spoke about why he was crying.

"Emilia's gone missing."


End file.
